


Speechless

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-26
Updated: 2001-01-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: After thirty years, Caroline Fraser has a chance to see her son again.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Thirty years to choose my words.
    
    I've been watching him.  Thirty years of mother's pride.
    
    He's everything I hoped he would become.  A brave, kind, intelligent,
    loyal man.  A man who has grown to be beautiful inside and out. 
    
    I step towards him.  Thirty years.  Finally, we can see each other again.
    
    My baby.
    
    A man.
    
    I've had thirty years to choose my words.  I'm speechless.  My mind is
    blank.  All I can think is that he's grown so much, grown so well. 
    
    I reach out , touch him gently, just making sure he's real.
    
    I'm speechless.
    
    I say everything.
    
    THE END
    
    


End file.
